


Peridot's Embrace

by OmoMixFics



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Finished, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoMixFics/pseuds/OmoMixFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story I wrote a while ago.<br/>The story of a Green Gem that just wants love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot walked to the temple, a smile on her face. The green gem was looking for Lapis, wanting to give her a gift. It had been a while since her last accident, approximately 26 days and 8 hours. She walked up to the door, holding a bouquet of flowers behind her. She whispered to herself, whilst hesitantly knocking on the door, _I hope this works._ As soon as she saw the door fling open, she swung the flowers around. "THESE ARE FOR YOU!" Her eyes closed, waiting for a response.

"Peridot?" The small gem opened her eyes, only to see a surprised Amethyst.

"Oh, it's you." Amethyst stood back, her face on fire. "They're not for you."

"Yeah, ye- I knew that, yeah." The purple gem detoured the conversation, immediately drawing attention to the flowers. "Well, then who're they for?" Peridot blushed, her face turning red.

"N- No one! Just, where's Lapis?" Amethyst stared at the green gem, her eyes filled with, what can only be described as, rage.

"She's somewhere in town. Steven wanted to show her something." Amethyst turned away, her face still blood red. "Ugh!" she grunted. Peridot turned away, just before the door was slammed in her face, and started her race into Beach City.

Despite never really being toured around the city, she had a general layout already in her head, based entirely off what Steven had told her. Peridot scurried into town, her mind focused on finding her friends. Her first stop was the Big Donut, as it was the closest to the temple. The green gem walked into the store, only to have to pairs of wondering eyes fixated on her. She felt her back shoot up, her body forming an almost perfect line. "H-Hello." Peridot faked a smile as she started to walk to the counter. _It's ok, I can do this._ Her walk started slowly, and didn't speed up very much. _Just ask if they've seen Steven around. That's all._

"You must be a friend of Steven's. He's been talking about introducing a smol to us." Peridot chuckled, shrugging off the comment.

"Um, have you seen Steven? I've been looking for him all day."

"Then you haven't been looking very long. Those flowers for him?" Peridot hid the flowers behind her back.

"NO! They're for someone he's with." The girl at the counter shook her head.

"Oh well, I saw him walk past the shop. He was with a blue girl, about twice his size." Peridot jumped.

"WHICH WAY DID THEY GO!?" The girl pointed to the building across the street. "THANK YOU!" Peridot was off running in an instant.

On her way to the shop next door, the small gem could already see they weren't at Beach Citywalk Fries. She stopped and looked in the window of "Fish Stew Pizza", whatever that meant. She saw a few people in the building, but she didn't see Steven, or the Blue gem. So her search went to Funland Arcade.

Peri walked around the whole place, making sure Steven wasn't showing any of the games to Lapis. She would check behind the machines, sometimes in the machines, and would stare at some of the others in wonder. "So this is how humans waster their time?" Peridot scuffed, "No wonder they die so quickly." She ran out of the building hurriedly, hoping Steven, and Lapis, were nearby.

The only other place she could think to go would be the car wash Steven's Dad owned. Peridot took her time at first, but she gradually sped up, eventually hitting her absolute maximum speed of 5 MPH. Her hand grasped tightly around the bouquet of flowers.

"GREG!" Peridot gasped for air, she was completely out of breath. Greg turned around, definitely not expecting Peridot.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ste-"

"HEY DAD!" Peridot turned around, and saw Steven pulling Lapis towards the car wash. "YOU WANNA TELL LAPIS HOW THE CAR WASH WORKS?" Steven stopped in front of Peridot, gasping for air. "Oh, hey Peridot. What're you doing here?"

"I was, uh, looking for Lap-"

"OOH! What's that in your hand?" Peridot shoved the bouquet behind her.

"Uh, it's nothing! Yeah, nothing."

"It looks like a bunch of twigs." Greg pointed to the bouquet. Peridot jumped, pulling the flowers back out. She stared at the sticks, which occupied where the flowers once were. Her eyes started to tear up, her face starting to turn a shade of red. Peridot stared down, her mind focused only on how stupid she must look. _I'm an idiot. Why did I decide to run with these in hand? What's wrong with me?_

"Peridot, it's fine." Lapis walked slowly towards Peridot.

"IT'S NOT FINE!" The small gem stared at her love, the blue gem she cared for more than anything. _I-I just yelled at L-Lapis._ Lapis backed up. "I wanted to give those to you, the flowers I had. It's my fault they got destroyed." Peridot's eyes were full of tears, her speech was garbled, and broken up. _I've messed up. She'll never like me now._

"Peri-"

"STOP!" Lapis covered her mouth, her face turning red. She stopped in place, waiting for the green gem's ok to move forward. Peridot looked forward, her face was blood red, Tears were very clearly running off her face. "Just, just leave me alone!" Peridot threw the bouquet on the ground, running back to the temple.

* * *

Peridot knocked on the front door, yelling to let her in. When Amethyst opened the door, Peridot ran into the house, and into the corner. She got on her knees, and put her face in the corner. The green gem couldn't hold back her tears, or force back her cries. "Perido-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amethyst jumped back, she stared at Peridot.

"I-I could"

"I don't care. I just want to be alone." Amethyst lifted her hand, but nothing came out of her mouth. She bent down, right behind the green gem. She hesitated, then she thrust her arms around the green gem's body, tightening her grip around Peridot. The smol gem blushed. Her mind went blank.

"I want you to care." Peridot's face turned a shade close to that of blood. "T-To care about me. I feel like an idiot, saying this. But I won't sit around here and let you break down like this." Peridot turned around. Even if it was just for a small moment, she wanted to feel something. She needed to feel something. She looked at the purple gem, and stared into her eyes. Peridot leaned in, close to Amethyst's face. Amethyst moved closer, before interlocking her lips with Peridot's. Peridot was shocked, but let it happen. She moved her hands behind the purple gem, pulling her in closer. Before they knew it, the two were intertwined with each other. For just a moment, Amethyst pulled away. "Are you ok, Peridot?" The green gem blushed.

"If even just for a moment, even if it doesn't last forever, I need to feel something. I want that something to be you." Amethyst blushed, and leaned back in, pulling the green gem into a tight hug.

"I'll do everything I can to help you." Amethyst whispered into Peridot's ear.

"And I'll do my best for you." Peridot whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot pulled the Amethyst to the Big Donut. "Where are you taking me Peridot?" The small gem smirked.

"The Big Donut! You're gonna show me a good donut to eat with you." Amethyst looked at the green gem.

"Yes, Let's go get some food!"

"Amethyst, want me to feed it to you." Amethyst blushed at the thought. _Peridot, feeding me? No, that's too cute._ "Are you ok Amethyst?"

"I-I'm fine! Let's just go!" Peridot stopped, and turned to look at Amethyst.

"I'll feed you if you want me to."

"Not in public!" Amethyst blushed, grabbing the green gem.

"Don't pick me up! It's embarrassing!" The two gems had been spending a lot of time together, all because of Peridot's break down. Amethyst was having fun, for once in her life. Peridot just wanted to feel something, she would do anything to feel the happiness that she so longingly yearned for.

"How's Lapis?" Peridot's face went from a smile, into a small frown. She stared into the shop, where she heard someone talking.

"She's fine. Just, she's kind of taking things hard." Peridot's face sank even more as she heard Steven's voice.

"Put me down, please." Amethyst hugged the green gem for a short time, and put her down. "Let's go back to the temple."

"But, Perido-"

"I'm not feeling up for it now." Peridot started slowly back towards the temple. Amethyst quickly followed behind. _I can't pay attention to Lapis. I need to focus on Amethyst now._

"Peridot!" The green gem turned around, expecting Amethyst to be talking to her, but she saw Amethyst turn around as well. "Peridot!" The green gem watched as a tuckered out Steven ran up to her. "Lapis has been looking for you." Peridot turned around, forcing her tears down.

"Where is she?"

"I think she's at the barn." Peridot ran past Steven, pushing him aside. _I can't go there, I can't._ Peridot tried to think of a place she could go, somewhere no one would find her. "There." Peridot took a detour, turning in another direction.

* * *

Peridot stopped at a tree. _Is it a tree? It looks more like a sapling to me._ Peridot sat down by the sapling, pushing her back against the bark. "Maybe I can rest now." The green gem pulled a gray tape-recorder out of her pocket. _I can take my mind off of this. I have to._

"Peridot!" Peri looked up, only to see Amethyst walking towards her. She quickly shoved the recorder back into her pockets. Freaking out, the green gem stood up, and ran to hug the purple gem. "I'm sorry, I saw you run in a direction different from the barn. I had to follow you." Peridot wrapped her arms around the Amethyst. Kissing whatever she could reach.

"It's fine, you idiot." Peridot's grip tightened around the white gem. "I just don't want to talk to Lapis right now."

"Why not?" The green gem stopped. Her face blushed, as her mind went blank.

"I-I'm" Peridot started to freak out. "I'm scared that y-you'll think I'm doing something with her." _God dammit, what's wrong with me?_

"Honey," Amethyst blushed. "I'm glad that you're worried about me, but Lapis wants to talk to you." Amethyst hugged the green gem.

"Amethyst, I-" The purple gem picked her lover up.

"It's ok. I'll go with you, if that helps." Peridot blushed, staring into Amethyst's eyes.

"Amethyst, I l-"

"Shhh," Amethyst put her finger over the smol gem's mouth. "I love you too, Peri." Peridot wrapped her arms around the purple gem. "Thank you, Amethyst." The green gem tugged on Amethyst's neck.

"PERIDOT!" Amethyst fell face first, the only thing keeping her off the ground being her arms. Peridot was trapped under her, the green gem's face turning red. Amethyst looked at the situation she was in, and was… _Happy? What am I doing?_ "Well, let's get going." Amethyst pushed herself off the ground.

"But, what abou-"

"Peridot?" The green gem got up, looking around Amethyst, looking at Lapis. The blue gem was just standing there, her eyes filled with tears.

"L-Lapis?"

"What's going on?" Peridot jumped up, and ran in front of Amethyst.

"Nothing's going on, I jus-"

"Just gave up on me? Figures." Lapis turned around, and started to run. Peridot wanted to say something, she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs, but nothing would come out. The green gem fell to her knees, tears instantaneously started to shoot out of her eyes.

"I really do mess everything up, don't I?" Peridot stood up, turning around to face Amethyst. "I have to, right? Isn't this how relationships work? Make mistakes, and if they don't work then they don't?" Peridot's voice became more mutilated by the second, her mind was blank, her eyes were puffy. The green gem couldn't even stand right, let alone walk. How was she supposed to deal with this? She couldn't even get to a safe spot, somewhere she could think.

"You don't mess everything up." Amethyst sat down, next to Peridot. "I remember when you first knocked on the door, with those flowers. I thought I would finally get a chance to show you how I felt. But, in the end, I thought I was the one who ruined everything." Peridot sniffled, clearing her voice as best she could.

"I know, and it was my fault."

"Don't blame yourself for everything that happens. There are things we can't control, just like what happened." Amethyst wrapped her arms around Peridot, tightening her grip around the green gem. Her legs wrapped around what little was left of Peridot. "I'll love you no matter what. Even if everyone else resents you, and wants to let you go, I'll stay with you." Peridot turned around, and grabbed the purple gem's face, kissing her for a short while.

"Should I leave her alone for a bit? or..." Peridot stopped, she didn't know what to say. Her mouth remained open, waiting for something to come out, but all that came out was a sigh as she closed it.

"Let her have a bit of time to recuperate her thoughts." Peridot nodded.

"Let's go to the temple. You can show me your room." Amethyst blushed, which quickly turned into a smile.

"I'd be glad to. Especially if it'll take your mind off this." Peridot looked into the sky, looking at all the white clouds floating above her head.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." _I might be able to focus on Amethyst for once, instead of Lapis. Neither are a bad thing, I just need to make this work as much as possible. Even if it means…_

"You coming?" Amethyst was already a bit of the ways ahead, yelling at Peridot. The green gem smirked, jumped up, and yelled back.

"You bet your ass I am!" She got into a sprinting position, and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst pulled Peridot through her room. The green gem was astonished at all the different things in the giant room. Most people would call it a junk heap, but Peridot saw potential to use almost everything in this room. She wanted to examine every last item in the purple gem's room. Yet, there were so many differnt items, in so many different piles, it'd take decades to examine just 10 piles. "So, what'd you think of the room so far?" Peridot looked at Amethyst.

"IT'S AMAZING! There's so much here, I just want to examine it all! I want to be able to see everything in here and-"

"Woah there, there's so much in here that I don't even remember what all's in here." Peridot blushed.

"Yeah, I just would like to."

"Well, examine whatever you'd like, but I'm always here, waiting for you." Amethyst stared into Peridot's eyes, winking at her. _Oh my stars._ Peridot's face turned red, her body froze in place. "I'm just messing with ya." Amethyst walked up to Peridot, pulling her in for a hug. "But I will always be here when you need me." The purple gem picked up Peridot.

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

"I bet not."

"I still havent had the chance to feed you." Amethyst froze, her face turning red.

"Ok, we are on the same page." Peridot kissed the purple gem.

"Let's get going." Amethyst put the green gem down, and started towards the door.

"Bet I can beat you there."

"No way." The two started their sprint, Peridot starting just a bit faster than Amethyst.

* * *

 

The two stopped in front of the door. "Ok, draw?"

"Draw." Amethyst went to open the door, but stopped beefore she got close.

"Hey, Peridot."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask yo-" Amethyst stopped, and stared at the door. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I do." Someone was crying, at the top of their lungs no less. "We need to see what's wrong." Amethyst nodded, and opened the door. Steven was standing next to Lapis. The blue gem was sitting on the couch, crying. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, and her face was red.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The blue gem kept swatting at Steven, apparently wanting to be left alone.

"Lapis, what happened?"

"I'M FINE! I JUST NEEDS TO BE ALONE!" Steven back away, trying to not get hit.

"Lapis!" Peridot ran up to the blue gem.

"What do you want, to break my heart again?" Peridot's face turned red, her hands scrunched up. Amethyst walked up behind the green gem, hugging her to try and calm her down.

"Lapis, we just want to help you."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! You took her away from me, Amethyst." Amethyst blushed, then looked away from Lapis.

"Amethyst," Peridot started, but then stopped. "Can you and Steven go get some rags, and some water bottles for me?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna try to help her, but I need some cold water, and some new rags." Steven looked at Amethyst, Amethyst looked back. They both shrugged.  
"I'll try my best, just stay here and watch her." Peridot nodded, then Steven and Amethyst were off.

"What are you planning on do-" Peridot thrusted her face onto Lapis's, forcing their lips together. Lapis wanted to push the green gem away, but she couldn't. She wanted to lift her arms, and force Peridot off of her, but she couldn't move at all. Her arms were limp, her whole body stopped. All functions of her body shut down, and all she could do was stare into the eyes of the green gem in front of her. Her face turned red, her eyes cleared up, and she could finally see straight. Her arms slowly lifted, her hands landing on the back of Peridot's head. Peridot lifted her head away from Lapis's.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." Lapis blushed, her face was blood red, her eyes stared at the green gem, full of shock.

"I-I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Peridot jumped back, turning her head towards the door. Amethyst stared at the two. "Here's your stuff. Do what you do with it." Peridot nodded, walked up to Amethyst, and took the rags and water out of her hands."

"Thank you, Dear."

"Save the lovey dovey shit for later." Amethyst walked off, opening the door to her room. "I'll talk to you later." The purple gem looked at the blue gem, before walking into her room, letting the door close behind her. Peridot turned around, trying to ignore what just happened. She took a bottle of water, and handed it to Lapis.

"Drink, it'll help." Lapis nodded, her face still red. Peridot took the other bottle, and opened it. "This might be really cold, don't worry." Lapis nodded again, her face turning more blue by the second. Lapis poured a bit of water onto the rag. She gestured towards the blue gem. Lapis nodded one last time. Peridot put the rag to her head, and left it there. "Leave it on, it'll cool you down. Hot head." Peridot smiled, Lapis gave a faint smile back.

"Guys, what's going on?" Steven was confused. Between Amethyst getting angry, and Lapis feeling better so quickly, he didn't understand.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to works it out." Peridot re-assured Steven, but she wasn't so sure herself. _Did Amethyst see us kissing, or only us locked in embrace? Either way, gonna be hard as hell to explain._

* * *

 

Peridot waited on the couch. Lapis still wasn't able to move, her body was almost limp and lifeless. The green gem made sure to keep the rag doused with cold water, and made sure to keep the blue gem drinking. She waited there for Amethyst to come out of her room. She wanted to talk to her, and she wanted to apologize. But could she? _Do I want to? I mean, I want to make her feel better. But what's best for me?_ Pearl walked in, her face full of anger.

"Peridot, where's Steven?"

"He said Connie was in town, wanted to go see her." Pearl sighed.

"Good, I thought something happened." She looked at Lapis, looking at her dead expression, and her limp body. "What happened to Lapis?"

"Long story."

"Then tell me later. I need to go find Steven." Pearl turned around, and turned around just as quickly, when she heard a sound. The door started to open, Amethyst's door. The purple gem walked out, and walked past Peridot.

"Why not tell her, Peridot?" Amethyst walked out of the house, and onto the beach. Pearl looked at the green gem.

"What's her problem?"

"I'll explain later." Pearl shrugged, and walked off to find Steven. Peridot wanted to get up, and run to Amethyst, but she couldn't leave Lapis alone. She would get dehydrated, and she could pass out. "Lapis, how dehydrated are you?"

"I never drink, so, you know."

"That's not the problem. Our bodies are designed to live without water. But crying is wasting the energy that our bodies produce. It's forcing us to make water out of the vapor around us."

"Then I guess I'm almost out of energy." Lapis smirked. Her eyes started to tear up again. "Why did you start dating her?" Peridot blushed, her eyes started to get wet.

"I thought I made such an idiot out of myself, I thought that you'd never want to..." Peridot stopped. She looked at the blue gem, whose face was just barely staring at her. "I needed to feel something again. Anything but sadness."

"I understand." The green gem was shocked, she turned to Lapis.

"You do?" Lapis nodded, smiling at Peridot.


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst sat on the side of the road, Funland arcade sitting right behind her. Her face was red, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Stupid Peridot. What is she doing?" Amethyst looked at the ground, her mind still filled with thoughts of Peridot. She wanted nothing but the green gem, but she still wondered whether that was what's best for her. _Am_ _ **I**_ _in the wro_ _ng?_

The purple gem felt something hit her head, a drop of water. She looked up, only to find that it had started raining. She looked down, the road was already wet. There were puddles on every inch of the street. As each droplet hit the ground, she saw a distinct ripple in the puddles. _My tears would do the_ same. The storm picked up, and the water fell even harder. Her eyes teared up as she looked on. Each droplet hitting the ground even harder now. _Just like my tears._ She looked between her legs, a small puddle was staring her down. She examined the reflection of herself. _Am I doing what's right? Or should I be doing something different?_ The purple gem stared intently at the puddle, examining every last detail of her own reflection. Her eyes started puffing up. "I need to get some food."

Amethyst got up, and started walking off to the big donut. "I just want to make her happy, what can I do?" The purple gem stopped in front of the Big Donut, contemplating whether or not to go inside. After a couple of minutes, the purple gem said, "Screw it, here I come," and walked into the shop.

"Hey Amethyst!" Sadie called to her. "Come in for a Donut?" Amethyst sighed, and walked up to the counter.

"Just get me one. I'm not that hungry right now." Sadie frowned.

"You feeling ok?" Amethyst blushed, and tried her best to keep her tears down.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Sadie shrugged it off.

"If you ever need to talk, there are people all arund Beach City ready to hear you. Just ask them to listen, and they'll help." Amethyst smiled.

"What do you do, when someone you like won't talk to you?" Sadie stopped, and stared at the purple gem.

"Well, I would talk to them, have them understand how you feel. If they're mad at you, I'd ask them why, then work from there. Why won't the person talk to you?" Amethyst looked up from the ground. She stared at the girl behind the counter.

"I'm the one not talking to her." She stared at the counter, her face turning red.

"Well, then talk." Amethyst shot up one more time. "Find out what's going on, and then talk about why you stopped talking." The purple gem's face kept getting redder and more shameless.

"Maybe." Sadie put a bag of donuts on the counter.

"I know you asked for one, but take the rest of thse. On me." Amethyst smiled, her eyes started tearing up again.

"Thanks." The purple gem started her walk out of the shop.

"WAIT!" Amethyst stopped. Sadie ran out from behind the counter, and handed her an umbrella. "It's starting to rain pretty hard."

"Don't you need one?" Sadie blushed.

"Lars will share with me. I'll make sure of that." She winked at Amethyst. The purple gem smiled back, and nodded.

* * *

 

The purple gem held the umbrella over her head. The beach was soaking wet, but at least the storm had started to calm down. Amethyst stared at the bad of Donuts. "Well, she gave me all of them for a reason. I'm gonna assume she wanted me to eat them all." Amwthyst sat down on the wet sand, the sound of small pitter patter hitting the red striped unbrella Sadie gave her.

The bag was sat in her lap, her hand in the bag. _Just one for now._ The purpe gem pulled out a purple donut with green sprinkles. Amethyst smiled. "She did that on purpose." Amethyst took a bite of the dougnut. _How could she though? She doesn't know Peridot and I are dating._ After a swift swallow of the doughnut, she sat the rest of it down on her lap. "I want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say."

"Tell her how you feel." Amethyst turned around, watching as Pearl sat down beside her. "If you want to make any point, she has to know how you feel first." Amethyst turned her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pearl sighed.

"When Rose was still around, I wanted to tell her so much. She would tell me almost everything, and I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt." Amethyst started to blush, her eyes starting to fill with tears once more. "I don't want you to go through what I did." The purple gem turned her head to the white gem, who was just starting to stand up. "Don't let a person be the reason you're sad. It doesn't ever end well." Amethyst smiled, standing up, and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Pearl?" The purple gem's face turned a dark red color.

"Yes, Amethyst?" Pearl turned around, getting ready to walk away.

"Thank you." The white gem's body jolted. She her back straightened as much as it could.

"A-Any time Amethyst." The purple gem ran off towards the temple. _I have to tell Peridot I'm sorry._ _It's the least I can do after I threw a tantrum._

* * *

 

"Peridot?" Amethyst ran through the open door. She looked at the couch, and saw Lapis move her head up.

"Peridot went looking for you. She told me to rest, and I guess I fell asleep." Amethyst nodded her head.

"Thanks Lapis." Lapis blushed, Amethyst jolted up, her face turning red as well.

"Uh- no problem, Amethyst." The purple gem bolted out as soon as she could. "The Crystal Gems? They sure do have a lot of conflict in their group."

* * *

 

Amethyst ran through the streets, looking down every corner for any sign of Peridot. "I'm not giving up until I find her. I can't." She jumped on top of buildings, looking for the green gem anywhere. The storm was picking up again. There was thunder, rain was hitting Amethyst like hail. _I have to find her quickly. She'll get sick out here._

Amethyst ran around the only few streets left in beach city. Her attention turned to funland arcade. "Peridot?" The green gem was sitting on the side of the road. The rain was falling on her face, or were those tears? _Holy shit, Peridot's crying!_ Amethyst ran up to the green gem, trying not to burst into tears herself. _I love you, Peridot. Don't leave me, please._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Amethyst sat the green gem down, kissing her forehead as she did. "You can't be sitting in the rain like that. You'll get sick." Peridot stared at her lover.

"I'm sorry." Amethyst's head jerked a bit.

"Don't be, I got jealous over nothing."

"But I-" Amethyst pushed her lips over the green gem's, instantly shutting her up. Her face moved away from the gem for a quick breath.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get home before you get sicker than you already are." Peridot nodded, and wrapped her arms around her lover.

* * *

 

Peridot was on Amethyst's back. The purple gem suggested it, she didn't want her Peridot getting too wet. "Hey, Peri, I'm sorry. I overreacted, and I just got pissed off for no reason." Peridot shook her head.

"You had every reason to be."

"No, I didn't." The green gem slid her arms down, and tightened her grip. "I just saw something and assumed the worst." Peridot's grip tightened more.

"Don't worry about it." Peridot's eye started to tear up once more.

“Peridot?”

“Yes, Amethyst?”

“We're here.” Amethyst put the green gem down, and opened the door. “Hurry up and get in there. I'll get you something warm.”

“It's fine Ameth- ACHOO!” Peridot launched off the ground, sneezing and spitting everywhere.

“No, sit in the chair and I'll get you a blanket, and something warm.” Peridot nodded, and obeyed. The purple gem wrapped the green gem in the blanket off Steven's bed, and went to the kitchen. Peridot was sneezing in the background, but it was more than enough to get Amethyst working her hardest. The purple gem turned around, handing Peridot a cup of tea. “It's not Hot Chocolate, but it's warm, and it's sweet.” Peridot took the cup out of Amethyst's hands. She took a quick drink, and put it down from her lips.

“It's a bit too hot, but it's sweet.”

“Just like you.” Amethyst whispered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Amethyst smiled, and went back to the kitchen. “I'll see if I can get you some soup.” Peridot smiled, her mouth opened, wanting to say something, but all she could say was, “I love you, Amethyst.” The purple gem dropped what she was holding. The glass bowl she was holding shattered, and the spoon she had fell right next to the shards. Her face turned red, getting redder and brighter every second.

“Peridot, I-” Amethyst turned around, her face was lined with tears. “Peridot, I'm sorry.” Amethyst walked over to the green gem, wrapping her arms around her. “I just don't want to loose you. I can't.” Amethyst's voice grew weary, her face was red, and her cries were loud. Peridot was shocked, but gently wrapped her arms around the purple gem.

“Amethyst. I-” Peridot stopped. Her eyes started to water, her face turning red. She put the cup down on the table next to her. “I want to stay, I want to make it work.” Amethyst looked up, and slumped down. “I just don't know what to do.” Amethyst looked back down.

“I'm not willing to give you up either.” Peridot looked at the stairs, the purple gem following her line of sight. Lapis was walking down the stairs.

“LAPIS! You're still sick, what are yo- ACHOO!” Peridot stared at the blue gem, waiting for something to happen.

“I'm fine. I had a good nap, and got my energy back.”

“I'm not letting you take her away.” Lapis's attention shot to Amethyst, Peridot stared down. ”She's mine, and I will not let anyone have her.” Amethyst looked up at her Peridot, crying even harder than before. “I won't, I can't.” The tears on the purple gem's face streamed faster, and were more dense. Her grip became tighter.

“Amethyst, it's ok. I won't-”

“Are you sure?” Peridot shot her attention to Lapis. “People's feelings can change in an instant. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened he-”

“SHUT UP!” Amethyst stood up, staring at Lapis. “JUST SHUT UP! I'm tired of hearing you talk like that!” Peridot shifted her attention between the two. _Please, stop this._

“You're one to talk, who was it that got pissed off over nothing?” _I need to stop this…_

“And who was it that got pissed off over watching her kiss me!?”

“STOP THIS, BOTH OF YOU!” Peridot yelled out, her voice was scratchy, and her tears were flowing like a waterfall. “I don't want to choose between you two. It's hard enough to love you both!” Peridot stared at the two gems, both looking back at her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She ran out to the rain, and ran. _I can't, I have to run. I'm not doing this!_

* * *

 

Peridot ran to the barn, it was her last safe haven. The only place she could keep to herself. _I just need time. I just need time._ The green gem kept repeating to herself, sometimes letting out a gasp of air. The rain was pouring down hard on her, it started to turn to hail. There was something wrong with this weather, but she didn't care. All Peridot wanted was to be alone. After that display of, whatever it was, She didn't want a part in any relationship. _If that's what it means, if that's what it is to be in a relationship, I can't have any part in it._

The green gem stopped at the barn, she stared at the sign up on the top. “I need to change that. Keep Out would work nicely.” She walked into the barn, staring at the mess that was there. _I can make a bed out of some of these parts_. She looked around, and saw a picture sitting on the ground. Peridot picked it up, and stared at it. There was a tall gem, pink, and Greg? “This is what they had together?” Peridot wiped her face of tears, she calmed herself down as much as she possibly could. “I can do this. I can do this.” The green gem repeated to herself. “I'll make a bed, and I can stay here.”


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been 2 months, come out of there Peridot!" The green gem sat in the corner of the barn, the door locked, and the only way in or out was to destroy it. Steven was at the large door, asking for her to open it. "Peridot, we miss you, all of us. Amethyst especi-"

"STOP! JUST SHUT UP!" Peridot yelled at the door. "I'M NOT COMING OUT! I can't!" Her breath slowed, her mind going blank. _I need to stay here, where I can't hurt anyone._

"I miss you Peridot, Pearl misses you, Garnet, Lapis, we all miss you. Can I at least come in?" Peridot stopped, she stared at the door. The whole barn was dark, and there were things scattered all around.

"I'll get the door." The green gem stood up, but immediately fell back down, grunting as she forced herself up. _I can do this._ She picked up the 2×4 holding the door shut, and pushed it back to it's original position. "Come in, Steven." She looked up at Steven, but saw someone else standing next to her. They had blue skin, and it looked like they were moving. The green gem looked up further, only to see Lapis. "What're you doing here?" Lapis opened her mouth, and stared at Peridot, she wanted to jump forward and hug the green gem.

"I just wanted to tal-"

"So you got Steven to talk to me?" Lapis blushed.

"Peridot, I miss yo-"

"I KNOW! And I miss everyone. But I can't come out."

"Why not?"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Lapis jumped back, covering her mouth. "WHY!? When all I do is hurt everyone I talk to, why should I?" The green gem ran back in, slamming the door's as fast as possible. She took the 2×4, and slammed it back, locking the barn one more time.

* * *

 

"I'm going to destroy that barn, Steven." Steven shook his head.

"You can't, Lapis. That's my grandparent's barn. My dad took extreme care of that place." Lapis frowned.

"I'll destroy it if I have to." Lapis bent down. "Get on my back, I'll fly us there." Steven nodded and climbed up. The Blue gem forced herself off the ground, and into flight.

"Hey, Lapis, what all happened?" Lapis's mind went blank, and she stopped paying attention. _We just got into the air, why am I stopping?_ Lapis shook it off, and tried to focus on flying.

"It's nothing, Steven." The demi-gem shook his head.

"Well, I know something happened. I can accept you don't wanna talk about it." Lapis was shocked. Steven talking like THAT?

"What happened to the real Steven?"

"I left him back at the temple." Steven burst out laughing, but Lapis just gave a smile. "Hey, I know!" Steven reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. "I wanted to take Connie, but she's busy. So, why not take Peridot?" Lapis took one of the tickets out of Steven's hand, and looked at it.

"What's 'Liginamite'?"

"They're a relatively new band. Connie really likes music, so I thought I'd take her.” Lapis nodded.

“I'll see what I can do.” Steven smiled, wrapping his arms around the blue gem.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

“PERIDOT!”

“Go away, Lapis.”

“Peri, come out. I have something for you. Just something to say sorry.” Peridot opened the barn doors, trying to not get too much light in her eyes. Lapis held out one of the tickets, her face turning red.

“What is this?”

“They're tickets. T-to see a band.” Peridot looked up at the blue gem.

“You wanna take me?” Lapis nodded, the green gem's face turning red.

“I-” Peridot's mind went blank. “I-I'll go. But this is the only time I'm coming out for a while. Ok?” Lapis simply nodded. Peridot looked away, and blushed. “C-Come help me with my outfit, then.” Lapis covered her mouth, and chuckled at the thought of Peridot dressing up. “I-I just wanna look nice, ok!?” Lapis nodded, and headed into the barn, Peridot following close behind. She closed the door, and slightly opened the windows.

Peridot pulled out a small book, it had a bunch of clothes on the cover. “Where'd you get that, Peridot?” The green gem smiled.

“I found it. It's a bunch of dresses, and outfits for both of the human genders.” Lapis cracked a smile, taking a quick flip through the pages.

“Then we'll find something for the both of us.” Peridot nodded, and hugged the blue gem.

“I made a good choice, falling for you.” Lapis wrapped her arms around the green gem, pulling her tight for an embrace. Her face turned red, her eyes closed, thinking of all the possibilities.

“I made a good choice, deciding to stay.” Peridot's face turned red, as she pushed away the blue gem.

“Well, this 'concert' is tonight, isn't it?” Lapis nodded. “Then let's get to it. I wanna be the coolest looking one there!” Lapis pulled out the book, and flipped to a random page.

“How about this one?” The blue gem pointed to a short dress, it was worn with high heels, and had a “poof” to it.

“No, that looks too much like a diamond's dress. How about this one for you?” The green gem pointed to a boy-ish outfit. It was s long shirt with short sleeves, and a pair of shorts tucked over the shirt. It was worn with sneakers.

“That's too little to be wearing in the cold night.” The two went on for, what seemed like, hours. Switching between different books, and looking through thousands of different dresses. “What about this one?”

“No, too flashy.” Peridot looked down at the bottom of the page. “THAT ONE!” The green gem forced her finger down onto the page. She pointed to a green dress, that had a blue jacket over it. The dress part was short, and just barely touched the ground. “I'm gonna wear this one.” Lapis looked at the page, then back at Peridot.

“I think it'll be cute.” The green gem blushed.

“I won't be cute, but it'll look nice!” Lapis smiled.

“Well, let's find one for me.” The two flipped a few more pages, and found the perfect outfit.

“What about this one?” Peridot pointed to another outfit. It was a blue shirt, and it had a denim jacket over it. There was a pair of shorts on, but they were barely visible under a small skirt.

“I can make something out of it.” Peridot smiled, Lapis smiled back.

* * *

 

Amethyst was sitting down in the chair. She was in the temple, just waiting for something to happen. Whether it be a mission, or Steven needing help, or just the same weird things to occur. “Will something please happen! I need to get my mind off this.” The purple gem stood up, and walked to the fridge. She reached her hand in, and pulled the first thing she grabbed out. “Macaroni, this might take my mind off her.” She pulled out a packet of cheese flavoring, and tore it open. Just then, someone came running in.

“AMETHYST!” Steven ran up and hugged the purple gem. “I did it! Peridot's out of the barn.” The purple gem's attention shot away from the packet, and she dropped it. Her hand patted his head.

“What's she doing?” Steven looked up.

“She's going to a concert with Lapis.” Amethyst's eyes sunk in. She pushed Steven away.

“I have to go.”

“Where?”

“No where, just don't follow me.” Amethyst ran out the door, and started running as fast as she could. _Wh_ _y_ _am I doing_ _this_ _?_

* * *

 

“Come on Peridot, I'm ready. I wanna see you in your dress.” Peridot slowly walked out, she was wearing the green dress, she had a small blue jacket she found around her green shirt. The ribbon around her waist had a yellow diamond on it, and she had a blue bow in her hair.

“Do I look bad? I bet I look bad.” Lapis walked up to the green gem. She was wearing a short, green skirt, there were blue shorts on underneath them. The green shirt had a blue diamond in the bottom corner, and a pocket on the chest. She borrowed a denim jacket from Greg, who said it wasn't his, but she still washed it.

“You look beautiful.” Peridot blushed, and turned her head away.

“R-right back at cha'.” Peridot tried to stay collected, but she immediately fell back into her panic. _No, I'm doing it again!_ Lapis let out a small chuckle.

“Let's go already, slow poke.” Lapis grabbed the green gem's hand, and pulled on her. Peridot blushed, but was pulled away before she could say anything.

The two ended up at the grounds, and stopped at the front of the booth. She took out the two tickets, and handed them to the person at the gate. “Sorry, we kind of got sidetracked.” The man nodded, and pointed to the entrance. Lapis pulled Peridot in. The blue gem stopped, and stared at the stage. Peridot wrapped her hands around Lapis's waist.

“What do we do?” Lapis turned around, and pulled on Peridot's arms.

“We dance, that's what we do!” The blue gem tried to get Peridot moving, but the green gem stood there. She listened to the music being played in the background, and watched as the people around her danced. There were so many people around her, she started to hyperventilate. She couldn't focus on anything. Her breathing got heavier as time went on, her vision went black, she couldn't breath, she felt a pounding in her chest. She tried to move, but her feet were molded in place. _Stop, please._ “P-” There was a short voice, Peridot tried to focus on it, but she couldn't even move. “Peridot, PERIDOT!” The green gem shot up.

“I want to get out of here.”

“But, we just go-”

“I need to get out of here.” Peridot stared at the ground, she was sweating, her eyes filling with tears. “Please, Lapis, get me out of here.” Lapis stared down at Peridot, and back up at the band. She nodded, and turned around.

“Climb on my back, and I'll fly us out of here.” Peridot climbed on, and wrapped her arms as tight as she could around the blue gem.

“Thank you, Lapis.” Lapis nodded, as she pushed herself off the ground, and spread her wings.

“Where to?”

“Back to the barn, please.” Lapis nodded, and started flying in that direction.

* * *

 

The two landed in front of the barn, Peridot sliding off of Lapis's back. “Thank you, you have no clue what I was going through there.”

“Too many people?”

“Yeah.” Lapis turned around. She had a sadness in her expression. _I really wanted to take her, but now we're back before the concert's even over._ “Maybe, w-we could,” Lapis trailed off, trying to not sound like she was lost for words. Peridot stared at the blue gem. Lapis's face turned red, and she started kicking the dirt around with her heels. “W-we could dance here. Since, you know, no one's here.” Peridot blushed, and slowly walked up to the blue gem.

“I'd be honored to.” Lapis turned around, and smiled. She grabbed the green gem's hands, and pulled her close.

“Then let's dance together.” The two spun, and moved their bodies. The gem's didn't want to stop. It was late at night, no one would see them, so why not dance until dawn? It felt like hours passed, and minutes stood still. Peridot was having the time of her life, Lapis was just happy to see Peridot enjoying herself. Nothing could stop them, neither of them would let it.

“Peridot! Lapis!” Steven ran swiftly up the hill. “Amethyst is missing!” Lapis pulled Peridot back in from their dance.

“Do you have any idea what happened?” Peridot looked down.

“She just walked out on me. I told her that you two were getting along, and-”

“That was your mistake.” Everyone looked at Peridot. “You should've never told her about it.” Steven looked at the green gem.

“I'm sorry. But we need to hurry up. She could be anywhere.” Peridot pushed herself away from Lapis.

“I'll look around here, you guys need to check around the town.” Lapis nodded, and looked at the green gem.

“Be careful, Peridot.” She leaned down, and kissed the cheek of Peridot.

“As always, Lapis.” She wrapped her arms quickly around the blue gem, then quickly let go. “Let's hurry.” The three nodded, as Lapis and Steven took off int the city. Peridot ran behind the barn. _She might be close by, looking for me._ The green gem ran the whole perimeter, and even checked inside. She stumbled around through all the things she had laid out on the floors. The green gem ran out, and looked up on the nearby hills. She say a small, purple figure walking over them. _There!_

She started to walk slowly behind Amethyst, but she contemplated whether or not she should go get Steven and Lapis. _If I do, she'll be gone in an instant. But, then we can all talk to her, and she won't be able to get out of our sights._ Within her ramblings, Amethyst stopped near the water. It seemed they were at a beach area. “Have I really walked this far?” Amethyst thought about what she had just said. Peridot froze, her mind went blank, and her voice stayed silent. “Just as good a place as any, I guess.” Peridot looked down at the ground. _Have I been following her for hours, or have we always been this close to the beach?_ Peridot shook it off. _It's just my mind. I need to talk to her. She'll listen to me...won't she?_ The green gem looked up, ready to run up to Amethyst, but all she saw was a puff of smoke. It clouded her view, she had to cover her eyes. But, when the smoke finally dissipated, she looked down, and lost her breath, immediately. All that was left of Amethyst, was her gem.

* * *

 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” The green gem ran as fast as she could, holding the gem in her hands. Her face was practically a waterfall, her legs a steam train. The green gem ran through the town, pushing everyone out of her way. Everyone was staring at her, she was convinced of it. _I don't have time, I need to get back!_ Peridot clasped her hands around the gem in her hands. _I don't have time. We don't have time. Hurry up, run faster, Peridot._

Peridot ran up the stairs in front of her, trying her hardest not to drop Amethyst. She burst through the door. “PEARL! GARNET!” The two gems turned around. Peridot carefully put the gem on the table.

“Amethyst!” Pearl covered her mouth, Garnet picked the gem up.

“Did you see what happened to her?” Peridot tried to catch her breath, but her tears overwhelmed her.

“I-I-” The green gem stumbled with every word. Her face turning red, but the tears covering it up. “All I saw was smoke, and she was gone.” Garnet nodded.

“You need rest Perid-”

“I DON'T NEED ANYTHING!” Garnet simply stared at the green gem.

“Then help me find Steven.” Peridot looked down.

“I can't.”

“Why not?” Peridot looked around the room, looking for an excuse. She looked at the fusion, and sighed.

“I need to rest.” Garnet nodded once more.

“Don't let it get to you, there's nothing you could've done.” Garnet walked out, and immediately jumped into the town. Peridot walked up the stairs.

“Pearl,” The white gem looked up. “Get me up if something happens.” Pearl nodded, and sat down. Peridot sat down on the bed. _Steven won't mind. I just need to think about everything._

* * *

 

“What happened?”

“All I know is that she's here.”

“Well, yeah, but I need to figure out what Peridot saw.” The green gem woke up, her eyes shot opened, and her body stayed still. _What're they talking about?_

“Why? What good will it do?”

“So I know what I can talk to her about!”

“Lapis!” Pearl and Lapis kept rambling on. Peridot did her best not to move, even keeping her head forward. All she could see was the wall, and the top of the stairs.

“I just want her to get better. After all this time I finally got her out of the barn, I'm not letting her give up again.” Peridot was shocked. _That's what this is about? Dammit, Lapis._ The green gem moved her head as slowly as she could.

“Don't treat her like a child. If she says she can do something, sometimes you just have to trust her.” Lapis sighed.

“I want to help, but she won't let me. Why?”

“Are you not listening? If she needs help, she will tell you.”

* * *

 

“Where is she, anyway?” Lapis looked around, “She's not here, is she?”

“She's in the bed upstairs. She actually fell asleep, somehow.” Lapis looked at the stairs.

“She probably lost too much energy running back here.” Pearl walked up close to Lapis,

“She was also bawling, like a child, when she came in, do you know what was up with that?” Lapis blushed. _I know neither of them ever told anyone, but was it really that subtle?_

“T-They,” Lapis stopped, and looked down. “I don't know why she would be.” Pearl looked at the blue gem.

“It was probably just her being emotional. Who knows at this point?”

“Garnet.” Lapis smirked. “Garnet knows everything, doesn't she?” Pearl shook her head.

“Ask her.”

* * *

 

_I need to get up and talk to her. Hurry up, you stupid gem._ Peridot pushed herself off the bed, and tried to slide off it without making any noise. But, she fell off the bed, hitting the floor.

“PERIDOT!” Lapis took off, running up the stairs as quickly as she possibly could. “Peridot, are you ok?” Lapis picked the green gem up.

“I'm fine, I just slipped.” Peridot forced herself out of the blue gem's grasp.

“Slipped?”

“I was trying to get out of the bed, and I slipped.” Peridot started down the stairs, before she turned around, “Also, Pearl's right. You need to stop treating me like a child.” Peridot ran down the stairs, and out of the temple. Lapis sat there, staring at the stairs once more. She was speechless. All she wanted to do was run after Peridot, but was that the right thing to do? _What can I do?_ _Can I even do anything?_ Pearl walked up the stairs, and sat down next to the blue gem.

“Go after her.” Lapis's attention shot to the white gem.

“Why? So she'll yell at me again?”

“So you can tell her what's going on.” Lapis shook her head.

“She won't li-”

“Don't give me that shit!” Lapis jumped back, she was shocked. “You were just in here asking me what you could do to help her, don't give up now!” Lapis stared at Pearl, trying to figure out if there was some intent behind it.

“Fine,” Lapis stood up. “I'll go talk to her again.” Pearl stood up, and walked down the stairs.

“I think I have an idea of where she's going.”

* * *

 

“PERIDOT!” The green gem was running as fast as she could, but Lapis was right behind her. _Damn those long legs._ Peridot stopped, and turned to face Lapis. Her face was burning, filled to the brim with tears. Everything that's happened, she just wanted to hug Lapis. But, somehow, she knew it wouldn't happen. “Peridot, I just want to talk.”

“I WON'T LET YOU TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD ANYMORE! I'M SMALL, BUT I'M USEFUL! I CAN DO THINGS, I'M SMART! SO STOP ACTING LIKE I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!” Lapis took a step back, she stared at Peridot.

“Peridot, your fac-”

“STOP! I just want to be left alone.”

“Let's at least talk. I know what it's like t-”

“YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!” Peridot raised her hand, she closed her eyes, let out a whine, and swung her hand. Without realizing, she hit something. Her eyes opened, she looked forward, and saw exactly what she hit. Without meaning to, never would she have thought in any form, she had just slapped Lapis.


	7. The worst chapter

"L-Lapis, I-I-" Peridot walked close to Lapis, the blue gem moved away from her.

"W-Why?" Lapis's eyes started to tear up, she was shocked. Lapis didn't expect Peridot to slap her, to even get that angry. "W-What did I do?" Peridot tried to get closer, but Lapis kept backing away. "Stay away from me, i-if that's how it's gonna be." Lapis turned, and ran the opposite direction of Peridot. The green gem fell to the ground, her knees slamming against the earth underneath. She looked onwards, as Lapis ran. _I-I did that. W-Why? WHY?_ Peridot turned her attention to the ground, and eyes became teary, her arms limp.

Peridot looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds went by. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Her whole body went limp, as she let herself fall to the ground. "Why am I such an idiot?"

"I-I think you're pretty great." Peridot forced herself off the ground, and turned to see,

"Amethyst?"

"Yeah, I came back pretty quickly, didn't I?" Peridot looked away, before nodding in agreement. "Don't blame yourself, you were angry. I have a feeling you didn't want to be near anyone." Peridot wiped her eyes, nodded once again. "I got a sterning talking to from Pearl, and Garnet. Nothing out of the usual. But, what was unusual, was that I listened." Peridot looked up at Amethyst, waiting for her to say something else. "You can't make someone listen. They'll only listen when they want to. I was desperate for attention, your attention. But I've realised something." Peridot stood up, turning away from Amethyst.

"Don't tell me any cliche shit." Amethyst shook her head.

"I'm not." Amethyst stood up, and hugged Peridot. "If you love her, go tell her." Peridot's eyes teared back up. "I'm fine. As long as you're happy, I'm fine." Peridot tuned her head, and kissed Amethyst.

"One last time. For luck." Amethyst nodded, and let go of Peridot.

"No matter what you do, I'll support you." Peridot nodded. She turned, and ran to find Lapis. Amethyst wiped her eyes. "I love you, Peridot."

* * *

 

Peridot ran as fast as she could, doing everything she could to find Lapis. "Occum's Razor, remember, Occum's Razor. The simplest solution is most likely the right one." Peridot ran into the big Donut, running up to the counter. "SADIE! Did you see Lapis anywhere around here?" Sadie put her hand to her chin, thinking for a moment.

"I think I saw her running towards the beach, why?"

"No reason, thank you!" Peridot ran out the door, and took her turn towards the beach. She stomped her way through the sand. _Lapis, please, don't be mad at me._ She got to the temple, and ran up the stairs. She burst through the door, and ran to Pearl. "Have you see-" Peridot noticed at the corner of her eye, a blue gem. She turned, and ran to the blue gem, jumping on, and hugging her.

"Peridot, what are yo-"

"Never mind that. I love you, I really love you Lapis. Please, don't be mad at me, I just want to be with you. Please, don't be mad." Peridot's eyes teard up through her speech. Her head fell on Lapis's shoulder, hugging the blue gem as tight as she could. Pearl stared at the two, Garnet smiling behind her. Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot, leaning her head on Peridot's shoulder. Peridot stayed there, for what seemed like hours, bawling her eyes out. Lapis stayed right next to her, hugging Peridot, and comforting her.

"Peridot, It's ok. I'm not mad, I was just surprised. I love you too." Peridot pulled her head away, and stared into the vastness of Lapis's eyes. "I was jealous of Amethyst, and I wanted her out of your life. But, I guess I over-stepped my bounds. I'm here for you, and I'll support you. No matter what you do." Peridot looked down, then almost immediately back up.

"Then support me on this." Lapis oppened her mouth, as to say something, but Peridot shoved her face up to Lapis's. She forced their lips together, and tightened her grip around Lapis. Lapis put her hands on Peridot's face, and embraced the kiss being given to her.

* * *

 

Amethyst watched on, staring into the sunset. "Are you sure you made the right decision?" Amethyst turned around, staring at Garnet.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I did what I thought was right." Amethyst turned back to the sunset, Garnet sitting down next to her. "Besides, she'll be happier with Lapis." Garnet nodded her head, looking at the sunset.

"I'm glad you were able to find peace."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll hook up with Pearl, who knows?" Amethyst gave a smirk, looking at Garnet. "Besides, Ruby and Sapphire became a couple on accident. Me and her could as well." Garnet chuckled.

"For once, you have a good point." Amethyst shook her head.

"It's your fault, for planting all these ideas in my head." Garnet slapped Amethyst's back.

"Your fault for being so curious." Amethyst nodded her head.

"It is."


End file.
